For once you let me see your dark side
by infinitesmilee
Summary: Dark Klaroline. Po stracie chłopaka, śmierci przyjaciółki i zaginięciu przyjaciela Caroline nie radzi sobie z nadmiarem emocji. Postanawia pozbyć się uczuć i skosztować tego, co zakazane. W tym celu wyjeżdża do Nowego Orleanu. Tymczasem Klaus jest rozdarty pomiędzy życiem u boku jej nowego wcielenia, a tęsknotą za jej dobrocią./Rated M z powodu scen erotycznych i wulgaryzmów.
1. Prolog

Autor : infinitesmilee

Beta : Catherine Davis

Język : polski

Fandom : The Vampire Diaries

Ship : Klaroline

Bohaterowie : Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard, Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Davina, Sophie Deveraux, Camille i inni...

Czas i miejsce akcji : czasy współczesne, Nowy Orlean, Mystic Falls, retrospekcje

Opis : Po stracie chłopaka, śmierci przyjaciółki i zaginięciu przyjaciela Caroline nie radzi sobie z nadmiarem emocji. Postanawia pozbyć się uczuć i skosztować tego, co zakazane. W tym celu wyjeżdża do Nowego Orleanu. Tymczasem Klaus jest rozdarty pomiędzy życiem u boku jej nowego wcielenia, a tęsknotą za jej dobrocią.

Od autora : Oto moje nowe opowiadanie o Klaroline, ale pojawiają się też inni bohaterowie i ich wątki. Zachęcam do komentowania. Rozdziały powinny pojawiać się co dwa tygodnie. Nie wiem, jak będzie z ilością, zapewne podobnie do Dramione.

Miłego czytania !

* * *

Prolog

_Caroline_

Po wielkiej tarczy zegarowej, wiszącej na wieżyczce kościoła, przesunęła się duża wskazówka. Wybiła północ. Usiadłam na środku jezdni, zamknęłam oczy i nasłuchiwałam. Gdzieniegdzie rozbrzmiewały rytmy bluesa i jazzu, w innych miejscach królował rock&roll. Ludzie pod wpływem alkoholu i innych używek śmiali się bez powodu, rozmawiali na idiotyczne tematy lub wygłupiali przed resztą towarzystwa. W poszczególnych domach mieszkańcy oglądali telewizję, w innych pary zamykały się w sypialniach i cieszyły sobą nawzajem.

Skupiłam się tym razem na zmyśle węchu. Poczułam zapach alkoholu przelewającego się z butelek do ust imprezowiczów. Perfumy młodych kobiet przytulonych do swoich chłopaków, zapach ich pożądania. To wszystko przyćmiewała woń życiodajnego płynu płynącego w ich żyłach. Słyszałam bicie serc, spokojne oddechy, a następnie kroki zbliżające się do mnie coraz szybciej.

-Ej laska ! - krzyknął jeden z tych głupców, którzy nie wiedzą jeszcze, jaki los ich spotka. - Co tak siedzisz na ulicy ? Chodź tu, znajdę ci wygodniejsze miejsce.

Jego towarzysze roześmiali się. Odróżniałam głosy, było ich trzech. Idealnie.

-No na co czekasz, kochanie ? Mam tam po ciebie przyjść ?

Wstałam z ociąganiem. Nie śpieszyło mi się. Wolałam potrzymać chłopców w niepewności, karmiłam się ich uczuciami, których sama nie posiadałam. Powoli odwróciłam się. Otworzyłam oczy. O budynek opierał się uśmiechnięty blondyn. Obok niego wysoki brunet zaciągał się papierosem. Trzeci, który mnie wołał, szedł w moją stronę. Nie musiałam nic robić, sam wybrał taki los. Było prościej, niż sądziłam.

Podszedł do mnie. Jego twarz wykrzywiał paskudny uśmieszek. Nie grzeszył urodą. Naznaczona wypryskami twarz, ciemne włosy...ugh, podobne do włosów Tylera. W sekundę pojęłam, że nie pozwolę mu przeżyć. Wszystko przez to głupie podobieństwo. Cóż te nieudane związki robią z ludźmi...

Chłopak złapał mnie jedną ręką za włosy, drugą położył mi na pośladkach. Przycisnął swoje usta do moich. Pocałunek był ohydny. Młodzieniec smakował wódką i papierosami. Powstrzymałam odruch wymiotny, pozwoliłam mu przez chwilę nacieszyć się chwilą. Po kilkunastu sekundach przejęłam kontrolę nad sytuacją. Odsunęłam się od niego i nim zdążył wykonać kolejny ruch, położyłam mu ręce na ramionach, bez problemu uniemożliwiając biedakowi ucieczkę. Spojrzałam w jego błękitne oczy, podobne do źrenic pewnego pierwotnego. Może jednak pozwolę mu przeżyć ?

-Nie krzycz, bo możesz spłoszyć kolegów. Nie chcemy przecież, aby ominęła ich cała zabawa, prawda ?

Uśmiechnęłam się, ukazując ostre kły. Moje ciało w jednej chwili spięło się gotowe do przyjęcia sporej dawki energii. Przywarłam wargami do jego szyi. W ustach rozlała mi się ciepła ciecz. Niesamowity smak rozbudził moje zmysły. Gdybym tylko nie wyłączyła człowieczeństwa, w tym momencie czułabym euforię, ale i wyrzuty sumienia. Pożywianie nie sprawiało mi radości, ale dodawało sił.

Odsunęłam się od chłopaka, który zatoczył się i upadł na ziemię. Wciąż oddychał, ale stracił sporo krwi. Pochyliłam się nad nim i skierowałam jego wzrok na siebie.

-Idź do szpitala, wymyśl jakieś wytłumaczenie twojego stanu. Zapomnij o mnie i swoich kolegach.

Patrzyłam, jak z trudem robi kolejne kroki. Jeszcze przez chwilę napawałam się jego bólem, sprzecznymi uczuciami. Kiedy zniknął z mojego pola widzenia, odwróciłam się w stronę dwóch chłopaków, którzy przyglądali mi się ze zdziwieniem. Żaden z nich nie miał odwagi zrobić choćby kroku w moją stronę. Nawet szkoda, że nie uciekli. Miałabym więcej zabawy.

Zmaterializowałam się tuż przed nimi.

-Możecie mi się przydać. Chodźcie za mną i nie próbujcie się sprzeciwiać.

Posłusznie kiwnęli głowami.

-Kim...czym...jesteś ? - wyjąkał jeden z nich.

-Nazywam się Caroline Forbes i jestem wampirem.

* * *

_Klaus_

W pracowni panował półmrok. Delikatne światło, rzucane przez szparę w otwartych drzwiach, padało na kilka obrazów opartych o ściany. Przyglądałem im się tak, jakbym widział je po raz pierwszy, choć tak naprawdę nie było nikogo, kto oglądałby je częściej niż ja. Wspominałem każde pociągnięcie pędzlem, zanurzenie w farbie, układanie w głowie dzieła, które pragnąłem naszkicować. Moja pracownia była priorytetem, gdy postanowiłem urządzić ten dom. Mieszkałem w Nowym Orleanie dopiero od miesiąca, ale gdy bywałem w domu, najwięcej czasu spędzałem właśnie w tym prywatnym, niemal intymnym dla mnie miejscu. Intymnym, bo obrazy, które się tu znajdowały, ukazywały moje pragnienia, myśli, uczucia. Widząc je wszystkie, można zajrzeć w głąb mojej duszy.

Stanąłem przed ulubionym dziełem, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Przejechałem opuszkami palców po idealnych rysach twarzy namalowanej kobiety. Miała zaciekawiony, lecz poważny wyraz. Wyobraziłem sobie, jak na te ułożone w prawie równą linię usta wpływa promienny uśmiech. W jej oczach odbiło by się wewnętrzne światło. Na policzki wstąpiłby delikatny róż, dodający jej uroku nastolatki. Jednocześnie zachowałaby w sobie kobiecość. Stałaby dumnie, na ramiona opadałyby kaskady kręconych włosów. Założyłaby ręce na klatce piersiowej, jak to zwykła robić, by ukazać swoje niezadowolenie. Jednak uśmiechałaby się w sposób, który zdradziłby jej prawdziwe uczucia. Całym ciałem udawałaby powagę i niechęć, ale uśmiech byłby zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie. Pełna sprzeczności, ukrywająca swoje pragnienia, niedostępna. Cała Caroline Forbes.

-Niesamowite ! - zakpił Kol, który wszedł do pomieszczenia i wpuścił do niego światło z korytarza. - Potężna hybryda, jeden z pierwotnych, stary dziad, którego serce zdobyła zwykła osiemnastolatka. Jesteś w Nowym Orleanie, mieście, w którym mieszka tysiące seksownych, napalonych lasek, a ty wciąż myślisz tylko o tej blondynce. Co z tobą nie tak ?

Odwróciłem się do niego i posłałem mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

-Jeżeli się nie zamkniesz, ta potężna hybryda udowodni ci, że jest jeszcze silniejsza, niż ci się wydaje.

Wyszedłem z pracowni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Kol w mgnieniu oka pojawił się tuż przy mnie i oboje udaliśmy się do salonu.

-Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować, jakoś nie spieszy mi się do kolejnego zamknięcia w trumnie - powiedział, krzywiąc się. - Po prostu zastanawia mnie, co ty w niej widzisz. Rozumiem, jest ładna, ale domyślam się, że ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego, skoro to akurat ją wybrałeś spośród tylu urodziwych kobiet.

Zatrzymałem się i zilustrowałem go wzrokiem. Postanowiłem mu odpowiedzieć, a potem zobaczyć, gdzie moi słudzy, remontując dom, położyli sztylety.

-Ty ze swoim ptasim móżdżkiem i emocjonalnością sięgającą zera zapewne tego nie zrozumiesz, ale ona... - Wziąłem głęboki wdech, skupiając wszystkie swoje myśli na pannie Forbes. - Caroline jest bardzo silna. Jest młoda, a mimo to spotkało ją w życiu bardzo wiele. Zawsze jednak wychodziła z kłopotów zwycięsko, z podniesioną głową. Jest pełna wewnętrznego światła, jej dobro mnie zadziwia. Ma człowiecze podejście do wielu spraw. Jest wampirem, a mimo to czasami zachowuje się jak śmiertelnik. Chodzi do szkoły, wkłada serce w sprawy z nią związane. Potrafi pogodzić swoje umiejętności i zapotrzebowanie na krew z kontynuowaniem życia, które utraciła po przemianie. Jest dobrą córką, której bardzo zależy na dobrych kontaktach z matką - ostatnim członkiem rodziny, jaki jej pozostał. Bardzo ważny jest dla niej związek z tym wilczkiem, Tylerem, który moim zdaniem nie zasługuje na tak wielką miłość. Najlepsze jest jednak w niej to, że jest pełna sprzeczności. W relacjach ze mną próbuje zgrywać niedostępną, niechętną poznania mnie, ale jej oczy, uśmiech ją zdradzają. Jest ciekawa świata, nowych doznań, tego, co zakazane, a jednocześnie wie, że jej miejsce jest w Mystic Falls u boku przyjaciół, matki, chłopaka. Poczułaby się winna, gdyby nagle ich zostawiła. Są dla niej najważniejsi, ważniejsi od ukrytych pragnień, o których najwidoczniej tylko ja wiem, bo inaczej ktoś z tych przygłupów, zwanych jej przyjaciółmi, wysłałby ją na przymusowy urlop. Zarzekałaby się, że to niepotrzebne, że sama nie pojedzie, ale w głębi ducha bardzo by się cieszyła, że może odsapnąć od problemów znajomych i swoich własnych. Chociaż raz mogłaby być sobą. Nie spełniałaby oczekiwań innych, zajęłaby się w końcu sobą.

Kiedy skończyłem, odwróciłem wzrok, by zapanować nad emocjami. Gdy znów spojrzałem na Kola, ten stał oparty o ścianę i przysypiał. Naszła mnie ochota skręcenia mu karku, ale powstrzymał mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Kol podskoczył, ziewnął, wymamrotał coś o tym, że mógłbym opowiadać bajki na dobranoc, po czym skierował się do swojego pokoju. Z niechęcią otworzyłem drzwi. Widok stojącej naprzeciwko kobiety mnie zdziwił. Dodatkowo jej stan wołał o pomstę do nieba.

-Kopę lat, Klaus - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem.

-Katherine, cóż za niespodzianka. Co cię do nas sprowadza ?


	2. Chapter 1

_Rozdział 1 - It's time to say goodbye, my humanity._

_Dwa dni wcześniej..._

_Caroline_

Gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg Mystic Grilla, powitała mnie mieszanka zapachów, między innymi aromatycznej kawy, słodkich perfum i potu. Przeszukałam całe pomieszczenie, aż odnalazłam wzrokiem moją przyjaciółkę. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, kąciki ust Eleny Gilbert powędrowały w górę. Odstawiła kubek, w którym parowała gorąca ciecz, i pomachała do mnie. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Właściwie takie wrażenie sprawiała już od ponad miesiąca. Związek z Damonem bardzo jej służył. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, aby uśmiechała się tak często. Odkąd wyznała miłość starszemu z braci Salvatore, z każdym dniem tryskała coraz większymi pokładami energii. Miała chłopaka, który kochał ją ponad wszystko, jej brat wrócił do życia i dodatkowo jego relacje z chłopakiem siostry znacznie się poprawiły. Mogłam jedynie pozazdrościć takiego życia. Moje poprzedniego dnia nieodwracalnie wywróciło się do góry nogami.

Powstrzymałam cisnące się do oczu łzy i ruszyłam pewnym krokiem do stolika zajmowanego przez przyjaciółkę. Usiadłam naprzeciwko, odgarniając z twarzy zagubiony lok, aby uśmiechać się jak najbardziej naturalnie i choć odrobinę szczerze.

-Cześć, Eleno - powiedziałam. - Bonnie jeszcze nie ma ? Nie mogę się doczekać, aż ją zobaczę.

-Ja też - odparła, ale momentalnie spoważniała. Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. - Caroline, coś się stało ? Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś nie spała od paru dni. Masz podkrążone, czerwone oczy. Płakałaś ?

W ten oto sposób półgodzinne ślęczenie przed lusterkiem i robienie perfekcyjnego makijażu poszło na marne. Nawet puder i tusz do rzęs nie potrafią ukryć tego, co dzieje się w moim wnętrzu.

Jak miałam jej udowodnić, że wszystko w porządku, kiedy tak naprawdę moje serce pękało na malutkie kawałeczki, które wbijały się w pozostałe narządy ? Cierpiałam i nie potrafiłam tego ukryć.

-Nic mi nie jest - rzuciłam, odsuwając ramię. - Mam nadzieję, że Bonnie zaraz tu będzie. Nie widziałyśmy jej przez miesiąc, a teraz jeszcze ma czelność się spóźniać. Kupiłaś jej ulubione czekoladki ? No wiesz, te z truskawkowym nadzieniem ?

Starałam się przybrać żartobliwy ton, ale Elena się nie nabrała. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym wyszeptała :

-Tyler ?

Gdy tylko usłyszałam to imię, znów coś we mnie pękło. Oparłam łokcie o blat stołu i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Wspomnienia z ubiegłej nocy wróciły do mnie, od nowa zadając równie silny ból. Przed oczami miałam ekran komórki wyświetlający informację o wiadomości znajdującej się na poczcie głosowej, którą chwilę później odsłuchałam. W uszach rozbrzmiewały mi jego słowa. Słowa, które zniszczyły wszystko...

"Hej, Caroline. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz się odzywam, ale ciężko mi było się na to zdobyć. Wiem, że nie mogę tego przedłużać. Dzwonię, by powiedzieć, że to koniec. Proszę, zrozum, oni mnie potrzebują. Muszę im pomóc. Uwierz, mi też jest ciężko. Pamiętam każdą naszą wspólną chwilę, każde miłe słowo, każdy dotyk. Jednak byłem zmuszony wybrać, a na razie najważniejsze są dla mnie wilkołaki. Tęsknię, wciąż odgrywasz dużą rolę w moim życiu, ale nie mogę tak po prostu do ciebie wrócić, kiedy oni nie radzą sobie z przemianami. Czuję się szczęśliwy, gdy widzę, że moje działanie przynosi pozytywne efekty. Z drugiej strony wiem, że na mnie czekasz, a więc...Żyj, Caroline, żyj własnym życiem. Idź na studia, znajdź sobie kogoś. Wyobrażanie sobie ciebie w ramionach innego boli, ale dokonałem wyboru i muszę zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Nasz związek legł w gruzach. Nawet jeśli wrócę, nie zdołamy tego naprawić. Tym, że zostaję, udowadniam, że na ciebie nie zasługuję. Może tak będzie lepiej ? Znajdziesz chłopaka, który będzie przy tobie cały czas. Będziesz szczęśliwsza beze mnie, Car. Kocham cię i przepraszam. Tyler"

Tysiące nieodebranych połączeń, setki wysłanych wiadomości, dziesiątki nieprzespanych nocy...Wszystko na nic. Jak głupia czekałam na jakikolwiek znak. Byłam pewna, że zadzwoni lub zrobi mi niespodziankę i pewnego dnia stanie przede mną i będzie gotowy zostać już na zawsze. Tymczasem podarował mi jedynie tę wiadomość. Zniszczył naszą miłość, nie dał szansy na wspólną przyszłość.

Wspominałam o nim przy każdej możliwej okazji, trwałam w nadziei, odpychałam innych adoratorów, kiedy on żył szczęśliwie u boku wilkołaków i odkładał wyjawienie mi prawdy na później.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy Elena kucnęła i objęła mnie ramieniem. Następnie pomogła mi wstać i obie wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Gdy tylko minęłam próg Mystic Grilla, po moich policzkach spłynęły słone łzy. Przyjaciółka przytuliła mnie do siebie, a ja pozwoliłam, by rozpacz ogarnęła całe moje ciało. Nie mogłam się pogodzić z odejściem Tylera. Nie dlatego, że nie wyobrażałam sobie życia bez niego z powodu wielkiej miłości. Prawdziwym powodem mojego cierpienia była świadomość, że jak głupia pozwoliłam mu się omotać, oddać całkowicie temu cholernemu uczuciu, na które ten idiota zupełnie nie zasługiwał. Usilnie broniłam się przed przejawieniem jakiejkolwiek sympatii do Klausa, gdyż chciałam pozostać lojna wobec chłopaka, który widział jedynie czubek własnego nosa. Nie został tam dla wilkołaków, ale dla swojego dobra, bo przy nich czuł się sobą, a u mojego boku nie mógł być szczęśliwy.

Kiedy w końcu odsunęłam się od Eleny, zauważyłam jej brata. Przypatrywał mi się przez chwilę ze współczuciem. Co dziwniejsze, miałam wrażenie, że jest mu przykro z innego powodu.

-Co ty tu robisz, Jer ? - spytała stojąca obok mnie brunetka. - Miałeś odebrać Bonnie z lotniska, gdzie ona jest ?

Obie rozejrzałyśmy się dla pewności, ale niepotrzebnie, ponieważ każdy zauważyłby, że młody Gilbert jest całkiem sam.

-Eleno, Caroline...Bonnie jest tu i trzyma mnie za rękę.

Łzy nagle przestały płynąć, gdy zamiast rozpaczać, skupiłam się całkowicie na rozszyfrowaniu słów Jeremy'iego. Spojrzałam na jego dłoń, która była oddalona od ciała na kilka centymetrów i wydawała się być zaciśnięta na niewidzialnym przedmiocie.

Co tu się dzieje do diabła ?

Elena również była zdezorientowana, ale to właśnie ona zebrała w sobie odwagę i powiedziała :

-Jer, wyjaśnij nam to.

-Chciała przywrócić mi życie. Zaklęcie się nie udało, w rezultacie...- Przełknął ślinę. - Widziałyście ją z powodu zdjętej zasłony. Zakończyła rok szkolny jako duch. Później dzięki niej wróciłem, ale ona została po drugiej stronie. Od miesiąca każdego dnia rozmawiam z nią, wysyłam wiadomości z jej komórki. Nie chciała was wcześniej o tym informować, ale w końcu nadszedł ten czas. - Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, po czym jego wzrok skupił się na nas. - Nie czuję jej dotyku, ale wiem, że mnie trzyma...płacze. Chce, żebym wam przekazał, że jej przykro i że bardzo was kocha. Nie patrzcie na mnie jak na obłąkanego. Wiem, że to straszne...Bonnie nie żyje.

Udało mi się odwrócić wzrok na Elenę i zaobserwować jej reakcję. Dziewczyna krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, po czym odruchowo zakryła sobie usta dłonią. Zawładnął nią gorzki płacz. Jeremy przygarnął ją do siebie. Wtulona w jego ramię wampirzyca rozpaczała nad śmiercią naszej przyjaciółki. Chciałam do niej dołączyć, ale nie potrafiłam. Łzy nie chciały płynąć. Mój smutek ukryty był wewnątrz, gdzie niszczył moje wystarczająco już zranione serce, rozsyłając ból po całym ciele.

-My też cię kochamy, Bonnie - szepnęłam.

Zwróciłam na siebie wzrok Eleny i Jeremy'iego, zapewne również zmarłej czarownicy. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, pognałam przed siebie w nadnaturalnym tempie. Po paru minutach wpadłam w gęstwinę drzew. Gałęzie skrzypiały pod moimi stopami, liście opadały mi na ramiona, jednak pod wpływem wampirzej szybkości ginęły za moimi plecami. Ptaki wykonywały radosne pieśni, jakby nie wyczuwając cierpienia, z którym się zmagałam. Do moich nozdrzy dotarła delikatna woń lasu zmieszana z zapachem świeżej krwi, która pulsowała w żyłach rozmaitych zwierząt. Zmysły mi się wyostrzyły, miałam ochotę użyć swoich kłów i przez chwilę zatracić się w pożywianiu, wgryzając się w czyjąś szyję.

Szybko się opamiętałam i celowo uderzyłam w drzewo. Upadłam plecami na ziemię, mój wzrok powędrował na błękitne niebo. Starałam się skupić na bólu wywołanym zetknięciem z twardym pniem, ale on minął szybko, a ostre ukłucie w sercu wciąż dawało o sobie znać. Złapałam najbliższą gałąź i wbiłam ją sobie w udo. Jęknęłam, zaciskając zęby i przez chwilę rozkoszowałam się fizycznym bólem. Jednak on również nagle rozpłynął się, przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz, skóra zaczęła mnie piec. Jedynie oczy nie ukazywały mojego cierpienia, wciąż były suche.

Zadzwonił telefon. Musiałam czymś odwrócić swoją uwagę, więc odebrałam.

-Cześć Blondi, jest z tobą Elena ? Nie mogę się do niej dodzwonić, a muszę pilnie z nią porozmawiać. Chodzi o Stefana.

Zadrżałam, czyżby kolejna zła wiadomość ?

-Co się stało ? - spytałam.

-Silas wrócił pod postacią Stefana. Odwiedził mnie dzisiaj i oznajmił, że uwięził gdzieś mojego kochanego braciszka. Musimy go znaleźć. Powiedz Elenie, że na nią czekam.

Nie wiem, które z nas się rozłączyło. Poczułam jedynie, jak moja dłoń otworzyła się, a po chwili komórka wylądowała na pokrytej liśćmi trawie. Wstałam i oparłam się plecami o drzewo. Oddychałam ciężko, rozmasowując opuszkami palców skronie. Byłam jednocześnie wściekła, smutna, rozżalona, zrozpaczona, zirytowana, ale i rozbawiona faktem, że to wszystko musiało na mnie spaść w tym samym momencie. Byłam pewna, że za chwilę wybuchnę od nadmiaru emocji. Oczy zakryła mi mgła, ukłucie w sercu przycisnęło mnie bardziej do drzewa, w które wbiłam swoje paznokcie tak mocno, że aż bolało. Zacisnęłam zęby, aby nie zacząć krzyczeć. Jedyne, czego pragnęłam, to pozbyć się tego wszystkiego. Człowieczeństwo było na swój sposób piękne, ale w chwilach takich jak ta potrafiło niszczyć od środka.

Tyler mnie zostawił, to koniec naszego związku. Bonnie nie żyje, już nigdy jej nie zobaczę. Stefan przepadł, nie wiadomo nawet, czy kiedykolwiek go odnajdziemy...

Powinnam być silna. Dla Eleny, która cierpi po stracie przyjaciółki, dla młodego Salvatore'a, którego powinnam odnaleźć, dla siebie...Nie potrafię, nie jestem wystarczająco silna. Tym razem nie ma już dla mnie ratunku. Jest tylko jedno wyjście...Mały przycisk w mojej głowie, który może pozbyć się całego mojego cierpienia. Wystarczy tylko go przełączyć. Posłuchać głosu rozsądku, który podpowiadał mi, co należy zrobić.

Po prostu wyłącz to, Caroline. Pozbądź się człowieczeństwa.

Nagle zrobiło się cicho, a może tylko tak mi się wydawało. Wszystko zniknęło. Ból, rozpacz, szczęście, nadzieja... Koniec. Stałam się wolna, wszystko przestało mieć dla mnie znaczenie. Jedyne, czego w tamtej chwili potrzebowałam, to zaspokoić swoje wampirze pragnienia.

Krew, chcę krwi.

* * *

_Obecnie..._

_Klaus_

Kiedy tylko panna Pierce przekroczyła próg rezydencji, przywarłem ją do ściany. Z rozkoszą obserwowałem, jak walczy o każdy oddech. Ciekawe.

-Kto ci to zrobił, kochanie ? - spytałem z uśmiechem.

Poczułem silny powiew powietrza. Po chwili wylądowałem na staromodnym regale z porcelaną, która pod wpływem mojego uderzenia potłukła się na małe kawałeczki. Wstałem z podłogi, otrzepując się ze szkła. Spojrzałem na swojego starszego brata, który stał pomiędzy mną a Katherine. Wydawał się zagubiony i wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło. Wiedziałem, że walczy sam ze sobą. Kierował nim instynkt opiekuńczy względem dawnej ukochanej, ale z drugiej strony był, tak samo jak ja, zaciekawiony jej przybyciem.

-Co tu robisz, Katerino ? - zapytał Elijah, skupiając całą uwagę na jej drobnej sylwetce.

Również postanowiłem przyjrzeć się jego byłej dziewczynie. Gdyby nie twarz i odwaga postawienia nogi w moim domu, którą ja sam wolałem określić jako głupotę, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to kobieta, która zdołała uciekać przede mną aż 500 lat. Jej włosy wyglądały tak, jakby już dawno zapomniały o dotyku szczotki. Miała na sobie co prawda obcisłe rurki, ciemną bokserkę i skórzaną kurtkę, ale sprawiały one wrażenie znoszonych. Należące do niej szpilki leżały na podłodze, upuszczone z jej dłoni po moim ataku. Najbardziej urzekła mnie jednak twarz panny Pierce. Zwykle widziałem w niej upór, pewność siebie i lekki niepokój przed tym, co mogę jej zrobić, ale i tak umiejętnie tuszowała emocje za pomocą wyłączania uczuć. Teraz w brązowych oczach odbijał się prawdziwy strach. Próbowała przybrać niewzruszoną minę, ale wydawało się to być poza jej zdolnościami mimicznymi. Była zgarbiona, trzymała się za obolałą szyję, miała lekko uchylone usta i zdawała się ledwo utrzymywać na słabych nogach. Niesamowity widok.

-Jest tak zdesperowana, że postanowiła poszukać pomocy u ciebie, braciszku. Zapomniała jednak, że ja z chęcią ukrócę jej i tak już krótki żywot. Chociaż...to może być zabawne, no wiesz, oglądanie, jak unika mojego towarzystwa, walczy o posiłek, boi się, że następnego dnia może już nie żyć. Ponawiam swoje pytanie. Kto wyrządził ci taką krzywdę ?

-Elena Gilbert - syknęła Katherine, odwracając wzrok na mojego brata. - Ta ździra wepchnęła mi lekarstwo do gardła. Od miesiąca żyję jak marny śmiertelnik...Proszę cię, Elijah. Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją. Nie mam gdzie się podziać, dłużej tak nie wytrzymam. Pozwól mi tu zostać i ochroń mnie przed tym psychopatą. Proszę.

Drżała, wyglądała jak zbity pies. Ten widok mnie rozbawił. Kiedy ja zaśmiewałem się do łez, Elijah narzucił na jej ramiona swoją marynarkę.

-Idź do mojego pokoju, drugi po prawej stronie na piętrze. Zaraz tam do ciebie przyjdę i porozmawiamy.

Katherine kiwnęła głową i po chwili zaczęła się wspinać po schodach. Elijah rzucił mi tak surowe spojrzenie, że momentalnie mój śmiech ucichł.

-Ty chyba sobie żartujesz...Mój głupi, naiwny brat ! - warknąłem.

-Może i jestem naiwny, ale nie pozwolę, abyś jej cokolwiek zrobił. Nie widzisz, że i tak już wystarczająco cierpi ? Nie zostanie tu na długo, ale nawet jeśli miałaby spędzić tu jedynie pięć minut, trzymaj się od niej z daleka. Ona jest moim gościem, nie twoim, nie masz prawa się do niej zbliżyć. Chyba że chcesz mieć we mnie wroga.

Rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a ja przez chwilę w osłupieniu zastanawiałem się, co ma w sobie Katherine, skoro wystarczy kilka słów, po których Elijah nie widzi świata poza nią. Po paru sekundach doszedłem do wniosku, że chcę, aby panna Pierce została u nas na dłużej. Może być zabawnie.

Rozmyślenia przerwał mi krótki dźwięk dochodzący z mojej komórki.

"W barze siedzi pewna osoba, która mówi, że ciebie szuka. Ma tak dobre serce, że daje ci najwyżej 5 minut. Sprawia wrażenie takiej, dla której warto się pospieszyć, więc nie ociągaj się, przyjacielu. Marcel"

Jak na wampira byłem strasznie ciekawski, ale ta wiadomość naprawdę mnie zaintrygowała. W związku z tym postanowiłem posłuchać swojego dawnego protegowanego i już po dwóch minutach znalazłem się na miejscu. Przy barze stała Camille, ale zignorowałem ją, postanawiając najpierw zająć się tajemniczym gościem. Rozejrzałem się po zgromadzonych, ale żaden nie zwrócił uwagi na moją obecność. Kiedy jednak odwróciłem się z powrotem do barmanki, przede mną pojawiła się znajoma postać. Trzymała w ręku szklankę napełnioną bursztynowym płynem.

-Byłam pewna, że szybciej się zjawisz. No cóż, skoro w końcu przybyłeś...Napijesz się ze mną, Klaus ?

O kurwa.


	3. Chapter 2

_Rozdział 2 - She's still important to him_

_Klaus_

Przypomniałem sobie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Radosny błysk w oczach Caroline, gdy wyraziłem zgodę na powrót Tylera do Mystic Falls. Moje usta na jej policzku, wymienione uśmiechy. Choć raz miałem szansę sprawić, by była szczęśliwa. Niestety jej idealne życie nie obejmowało mnie. Wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli odzyskałaby chłopaka, wciąż na ich wspólnej drodze stałaby przeszkoda w mojej postaci. Musiałem całkowicie zerwać kontakt. Pożegnaliśmy się w dobrych stosunkach, ale towarzyszył mi pewien ból. Nie bałem się, że już nigdy nie zobaczę tej pięknej blondynki, w końcu mamy całą wieczność. Bardziej martwiło mnie, co poczuję, gdy ujrzę ją szczęśliwą u boku znienawidzonej przeze mnie hybrydy.

Nie sądziłem, że nasze spotkanie nastąpi tak szybko. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył mnie stan, w jakim znajdowała się Caroline. W oczach wampirzycy, podkreślonych czarnymi kreskami i tuszem do rzęs, nie odbijało się szczęście, którego się spodziewałem, właściwie nie znalazłem tam żadnych uczuć. Wzrok miała całkowicie pusty, na pociągniętych czerwoną szminką ustach widniał łobuzerski uśmiech. Zazwyczaj dziewczęcy ubiór został zastąpiony obcisłymi jeansami, czarną bokserką z dużym dekoltem, ciemną marynarką oraz granatowymi szpilkami. Z chudego nadgarstka zwisała srebrna bransoletka, kręcone włosy opadały na ramiona. Wyglądała kobieco i cholernie seksownie.

Po chwili podszedł do nas Marcel. Zamaskowałem zdziwienie, aby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak wielkie wrażenie wywarła na mnie wizyta panny Forbes. Mój obecny wróg mógł się przez to domyślić, ile dla mnie znaczy ta młoda kobieta i sprytnie to wykorzystać. Uśmiechnąłem się więc przyjaźnie, czym zbiłem go z tropu.

-Caroline, jak dobrze znów cię widzieć - powiedziałem, a następnie zwróciłem się do dawnego przyjaciela. - Poznałeś już moją znajomą z Mystic Falls ?

-O tak, podczas oczekiwania na ciebie przeprowadziliśmy ciekawą rozmowę. Proszę, siadajcie - odparł równie beztroskim tonem.

Zajęliśmy miejsca przy jednym ze stolików. Marcel podał mi szklankę z whisky, którą wypiłem jednym łykiem. Alkohol w tamtej chwili był mi bardzo potrzebny.

-Pewnie zastanawia cię powód moich odwiedzin - wyszeptała mi wprost do ucha Caroline, po czym nieznacznie odsunęła się i zaczęła mówić głośniej, aby słyszał ją również siedzący obok nas mulat. - Od niedawna kieruje mną potrzeba zapoznania się z urokami prawdziwego wampirzego życia. Zrywam z wizerunkiem grzecznej, nieszkodliwej laleczki. Chcę się bawić, upijać, przekraczać wszelkie granice i zasmakować tego, co zakazane. - Przejechała dłonią po moim ramieniu. - Wiem, że możesz mi to wszystko zapewnić.

Pod wpływem jej dotyku poczułem, jakby moja skóra zaczęła płonąć. Było to przyjemne doznanie, więc kiedy na powrót objęła palcami szklankę, poczułem wielki zawód.

-Co cię skłoniło do wyłączenia uczuć, kochana ? - spytałem.

-Wiedziałam, że od razu to zauważysz - odpowiedziała z figlarnym uśmiechem. - Inteligentny, przystojny, władczy, silny, czarujący. Idealny ! Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogłam wcześniej być odporna na twoje uroki. - Wzruszyła ramionami, wędrując wzrokiem po całym moim ciele. W końcu zatrzymała się na ustach, a ja poczułem, jak zalewa mnie fala gorąca. - Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, widzisz, w jednej chwili spadły na mnie trzy nieszczęścia. Stefan jest nie wiadomo gdzie, uwięziony przez psychopatę Silasa, Bonnie nie żyje już od miesiąca, a ja dopiero się o tym dowiedziałam. Dodatkowo ten sam idiota, którego życie darowałeś dla mojego szczęścia, zerwał ze mną podczas rozmowy telefonicznej, bo marne wilkołaki są dla niego ważniejsze niż kochająca dziewczyna. Los sobie ze mnie szydził, Klaus, ale teraz ja sprawuję władzę nad własnym życiem i nie dam się więcej skrzywdzić.

Nie udało mi się ukryć zdziwienia. Wpatrywałem się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Caroline upiła łyk alkoholu, po czym językiem przejechała po ustach, zlizując z nich resztki bursztynowego płynu. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie rozpierało mnie takie pożądanie.

-Jeżeli w Mystic Falls żyją takie kobiety, muszę zmienić miejsce zamieszkania - powiedział nagle Marcel.

Zignorowałem jego słowa. Roznosiła mnie złość na myśl o Tylerze, którego miałem ochotę jak najszybciej odnaleźć i połamać mu wszystkie kości.

-Caroline, przykro mi z powodu twojej przyjaciółki...

-Nie potrzebuję kondolencji - przerwała mi. - Zemsty, o której zapewne myślisz, również. Pomocy w znalezieniu Stefana też nie oczekuję. Wszystkie sprawy, które wcześniej zapychały moje myśli, pozostawiłam w Mystic Falls. Tu jestem po to, by żyć tak, jak na wampira przystało i jedyne, co mnie obchodzi, to wcielenie w życie najgłębiej skrywanych zachcianek.

-Rozumiem - odparłem z uśmiechem. - Wybacz Marcel, ale muszę znaleźć odpowiednie lokum dla mojego wyjątkowego gościa.

Złapałem kobietę za dłoń, po czym wyciągnąłem na zewnątrz. Gdy wychodziliśmy z baru, czułem na plecach palący wzrok Camille.

* * *

_Katherine_

Przez chwilę siedziałam samotnie w sypialni Elijaha. Rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu, analizując całe wnętrze. Po tym, co tu się znajdowało, domyślenie się, kto jest właścicielem tego dużego pokoju, było prostsze niż oddychanie. Ściany miały odcień czekolady, dokładnie taki jak moje oczy. Podłoga została wyłożona ciemnymi panelami. Z wysokiego sufitu zwisał skromny żyrandol z trzeba żarówkami i czarnym kloszem wokół nich. Na łóżku z baldachimem leżała biała pościel, na której nie zauważyłam ani jednego wgniecenia. Widok z ogromnych okien zasłaniały bordowe zasłony sięgające podłogi.

Otworzyłam szafę, gdzie znalazłam marynarki, idealnie wyprasowane białe koszule oraz kilka par spodni. Pierwotny nie posiadał dużo ubrań, jego garderoba była równie uboga jak pokój, który sprawiał wrażenie niezamieszkanego lub pedantycznie zadbanego. Druga opcja całkowicie pasowała do Elijaha. On nie należał do typu mężczyzn, których skarpetki mogły się walać po podłodze. W jego sypialni wszystko miało swoje miejsce, całe wnętrze zostało urządzone minimalistycznie.

Weszłam do prywatnej łazienki najstarszego z rodzeństwa Mikaelson. W niej również królowały odcienie brązu. Jedynie wanna i kabina prysznicowa były czarne z pozłacanymi kurkami. W powietrzu unosił się zapach ostrych perfum. Zajrzałam do jednej z wiszących na ścianach półek. Obok pianki do golenia znajdowała się tam mała szkatułka. Kiedy ją otworzyłam, moim oczom ukazało się kilka zdjęć. Elijah i Klaus w barze, cała rodzina w komplecie, nieznajoma, ładna dziewczyna, kobieta wyglądająca tak samo jak ja. A więc to musiała być Tatia. W tej samej chwili, kiedy spojrzałam na ostatnią uwiecznioną twarz, wystraszył mnie cichy, ale ostry głos :

-Jak mniemam zdążyłaś przeszukać każdy zakątek mojej własności. Pewnie nawet wiesz, jaki rozmiar bielizny noszę.

Ostatnie zdanie mogłoby wywołać na moich ustach uśmiech, ale bliżej mi było do wzruszenia niż rozbawienia. Odkąd jestem człowiekiem, moja odporność na różnorodne emocje zmalała prawie do zera.

Pierwotny wyrwał mi z rąk szkatułkę i włożył ją z powrotem do szafki. Następnie odwrócił się do mnie, a ja prawie podskoczyłam na widok groźnego błysku w jego oczach.

-Tam było moje zdjęcie - stwierdziłam, mimo że doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - Rozumiem, dlaczego trzymasz zdjęcia rodziny i swojej pierwszej miłości, ale ta dziewczyna i ja...Ach tak, byłyśmy twoimi kolejnymi miłościami. - Westchnęłam ciężko. - Elijah, myślę, że powinniśmy...

-Wziąć kąpiel ? - spytał spokojnym głosem, choć jego barki wciąż były napięte. - Ja podziękuję, ale tobie się przyda. Ręcznik i nowe ubrania masz na łóżku w przydzielonym dla ciebie pokoju, na końcu korytarza. Łazienka jest tuż obok. Pójdę przygotować ci coś na kolację i mam nadzieję, że jak tu wrócę, nie zastanę cię znów grzebiącą w nieswoich rzeczach. Powiedzenia "Czuj się jak u siebie w domu" nie bierz sobie aż tak do serca, Katerino.

Mężczyzna wyszedł na korytarz, pozostawiając mnie w towarzystwie niczym niezmąconej ciszy.

* * *

_Alice_

Poczułam dłoń na ramieniu. Wystarczył jeden ruch, by powalić przeciwnika na ziemię. Nawet się przy tym nie zmęczyłam. Napastnik szybko się podniósł, po czym znów ruszył w moją stronę. Wzięłam rozbieg i przeskoczyłam tuż nad jego głową. Nim zdążył się odwrócić, walnęłam go nogą w brzuch. To wystarczyło, by poturbowany mulat wpadł na ścianę, tworząc przy tym ogromne wgniecenie. Zaśmiałam się. Nasze walki bywały naprawdę przyjemne. Wampir szybko się pozbierał i zaatakował mnie od tyłu. Upadłam na ziemię z rękami mocno ściśniętymi na plecach. Mężczyzna usiadł na mnie okrakiem, uniemożliwiając mi ucieczkę.

-Kiedy powiedziałem, że potrzebuję chwilowej odskoczni, nie miałem na myśli interesującej bitwy, ale raczej przyjemniejszy sposób spędzania czasu.

Wstał i podszedł do stolika, na którym stały dwa kieliszki wina. Naprawdę nie mogłam zrozumieć, jak udało nam się nie rozlać ani kropli. Dźwignęłam się na nogi i od razu upiłam łyk wytrawnego alkoholu.

-Mówisz tak, bo pokonała cię kobieta. Niech ci poprawi humor fakt, że jestem o wiele silniejsza i starsza. - Puściłam mu oczko. - Swoją drogą naprawdę beznadziejnie ci poszło. Ciężki dzień ?

-Żebyś wiedziała. W Nowym Orleanie jest coraz więcej pierwotnych. Najpierw Klaus, za którym przybył Elijah. Potem znikąd pojawił się Kol, a godzinę temu dostałem wiadomość, że w pobliżu miasta widziana była seksowna blondynka, która zabiła kilku moich wampirów. Jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że to moja dawna bliska znajoma, Rebekah Mikaelson. Przyjechała po to, aby pomóc rodzeństwu odebrać mi wszystko, co mam. Myślisz, że mój kiepski nastrój jest nieuzasadniony ?

Usiadłam przy stoliku, po czym nalałam nam kolejną porcję krwistoczerwonego wina.

-Wiesz, co o tym wszystkim sądzę. Tobie i Klausowi odbiło z powodu władzy. Moim zdaniem najlepiej byłoby, gdyby nikt nie rządził społeczeństwem wampirów. Mogłaby zapanowała równość i każdy zajmowałby się jedynie sobą. Po co ci armia poddanych krwiopijców ?

-To moja rodzina, są dla mnie ważni. Jeżeli coś ci nie pasuje, możesz przyłączyć się do pierwotnych, ale gwarantuję ci, że u nich nie będziesz już miała takiej swobody. - Zacisnął palce na moim nadgarstku, przez co kieliszek wypadł mi z dłoni. - Pozwalam ci korzystać ze wszystkich rozrywek, żyć z ograniczonym wpływem mojej władzy, a mimo to na każdym kroku dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że jest ci tu źle. Możesz wyjechać, jednak nigdzie nie będzie ci tak dobrze, jak w mieście opanowanym przez wampiry i dobrze o tym wiesz. Przestań mi się przeciwstawiać. Tolerowałem to wcześniej tylko ze względu na to, że jesteś bardzo cenną zdobyczą w naszych szeregach, ale teraz, gdy mam potężnego wroga w postaci dawnego przyjaciela, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na brak subordynacji.

Puścił moją rękę, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zamknęłam oczy, rozmasowując nadgarstek. Byłam wkurzona, a najbardziej do szału doprowadzała mnie świadomość, że Marcel ma rację. Nie mogłam tak po prostu wyjechać i znów zacząć żyć tak, jak dawniej.

-Zmienił się, ale ty wciąż jesteś głupiutką Alice.

Podniosłam się z miejsca. Przede mną stała uśmiechnięta blondynka, która swoimi obcasami miażdżyła szkło.

-A ty największą ździrą, jaką znam. Powiedziałabym, że miło cię widzieć, ale nie mam w zwyczaju kłamać. Czego chcesz ?

Rebekah obrzuciła mnie zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

-Przyjechałam tu w celu powstrzymania mojego brata. A ty mi w tym pomożesz.

* * *

_Caroline_

Klaus coś do mnie mówił. Bodajże opowiadał historię założenia Nowego Orleanu i czasów, kiedy razem z rodzeństwem był tu szczęśliwy. Pojedyncze słowa do mnie docierały, ale zaraz zapominałam o ich sensie. Dekoncentrowało mnie dosłownie wszystko, czym poszczycić się mógł ten mężczyzna. Jego anielski głos odbijał mi się w uszach, pozostawiając przyjemne ciepło otulające moją skórę. Poruszające się usta kusiły, niemal zapraszały do siebie, prosiły, aby ktoś na długi czas zamknął je namiętnym pocałunkiem. Błękitne oczy odzwierciedlały ukryte dobro, miłą stronę charakteru. Natomiast delikatny zarost dodawał mu seksapilu. Wiszący na szyi różaniec stał się znakiem rozpoznawczym jego wyglądu. Brązowa koszula opinała klatkę piersiową, uwydatniając mięśnie brzucha. Musiałam przyznać, że nawet gdyby pierwotny nałożył na siebie worek na kartofle, wciąż prezentowałby się nieziemsko. Najlepiej jednak byłoby oglądać go bez tych niepotrzebnych ciuszków.

Hybryda spojrzał na mnie, a na jego ustach pojawił się charakterystyczny, czarujący uśmiech. Próbowałam znaleźć w głowie wspomnienie ostatnich słów, które wywołały u niego radość, ale mi się nie udało. Zamiast tego poczułam zapach krwi młodego mężczyzny przechodzącego obok nas. Klaus w jednej chwili spoważniał. Byłam pewna, że zachowa się jak przykładny ojciec, zbeszta mnie za chęć pożywienia się oraz zaprowadzi jak najszybciej do domu. Tymczasem żyłki, które pojawiły się pod jego oczami, mówiły co innego. Czas na kolację.

Kiedy kiwnął do mnie głową, zrozumiałam znak. W jednej chwili znaleźliśmy się po obu stronach ofiary. Nie bawiliśmy się w hipnozę, od razu przeszliśmy do rzeczy. Cudowny smak życiodajnego płynu dodał mi energii, przez chwilę pozwolił oderwać się od świata. Krzyk mężczyzny z każdą chwilą słabł. Karmiłam się jego strachem i bólem. Zatraciłabym się całkowicie, gdyby nie pierwotny, który spokojnie, jednym ruchem oderwał moje kły od szyi młodzieńca. Następnie nakazał mu odejść jak najszybciej i zapomnieć o tym wieczorze.

Westchnęłam z rozkoszy po cudownym posiłku, opierając się o ścianę budynku. Klaus podszedł do mnie. Nasze ciała dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł jego zapach...Piżmo, alkohol, woda kolońska. Napawałam się sprzecznymi uczuciami, którymi mnie obdarowywał. Nie wiedział, co robić, a ja bez problemu to wyczuwałam. Zapewne też bym się z nimi zmagała, gdyby nie wyłączenie człowieczeństwa. Mimo wszystko mojego ciała nie potrafiłam uciszyć. Zdecydowanie reagowało na towarzystwo pierwotnego. Kierowało mną wielkie pożądanie. Po zaspokojeniu wampirzych potrzeb, pragnęłam doznać fizycznej rozkoszy. Chciałam poczuć pieszczoty, zatracić się w namiętności.

Klaus przejechał kciukiem po moich ustach, ścierając z nich krew. Kiedy opuszek jego palca dotknął mojej wargi, wstrząsnęła mną fala gorąca. Wiedziałam, że pierwotny marzy o przejściu do konkretniejszych czynów. Na co więc czekał ?

Nagle wziął mnie na ręce. Zarzuciłam mu dłonie na szyję, a wtedy opuszczona dzielnica zniknęła za naszymi plecami. Po upływie kilkunastu sekund znaleźliśmy się w wielkiej rezydencji. Nie zdążyłam zarejestrować niczyjej obecności, gdyż od razu zostałam zaniesiona do sypialni, która najwidoczniej miała zostać przeznaczona do mojego użytku. Zgaszone światło ograniczało widoczność, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, sięgnęłam do ust Klausa, ale on nie pozwolił mi na to. Odstawił mnie na podłogę, a ja obdarzyłam go zniechęconym jękiem.

-Co cię powstrzymuje, skarbie ? - spytałam, nie dając za wygraną. Zacisnęłam palce na blond włosach mężczyzny i przybliżyłam jego twarz do swojej. - Wiem, że tego pragniesz. Chcesz tego od dawna, a teraz masz mnie podaną na tacy.

-W tym właśnie problem, kochana - odparł, z wyczuwalnym trudem odsuwając mnie od siebie. - Gdyby chodziło mi tylko o seks, już dawno, pod wpływem hipnozy, nie opierałabyś mi się nawet przez moment. - Przejechał dłonią po moim policzku. - Czekałem tak długo, mogę poczekać jeszcze trochę. Dobranoc.

Pocałował mnie w czoło, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Wyszłam za nim, ale zamiast rozdartego emocjonalnie pierwotnego, spotkałam jego młodszego brata, który upijał się jakąś tanią wódką. Spojrzał na mnie z widocznym zdziwieniem, a ja wpadłam na pewien pomysł.

Uśmiechnęłam się więc słodziutko, niczym własna karykatura.

-Proszę, powiedz, że chociaż ty nie odmówisz tak uroczej dziewczynie. Dobra, nic nie mów, po prostu zabierz mnie na imprezę. Słyszałam, że jesteś najbardziej rozrywkowy z całej rodziny, a ja potrzebuję dużo zabawy. A więc jak będzie, Kol ?

* * *

Dziękuję za wszelkie oznaki obecności i przepraszam za tak długie oczekiwanie na nowy rozdział. Wena mnie opuściła, a jakoś nie śpieszy jej się do powrotu, nad czym bardzo ubolewam.


	4. Chapter 3

_Rozdział 3 - Better than Kol _

_Caroline_

O ścianę pubu oparte były liczne wykrwawiające się ciała. Po podłodze walały się puste butelki. Na stolikach leżeli klienci. Z ich szyj i nadgarstków sączyły się ostatnie krople życiodajnego płynu. Na środku parkietu, napędzani alkoholem i pożywieniem, znajdowaliśmy się my. Tańczyłam tyłem do Kola. Silne dłonie wędrowały po moich biodrach i pośladkach. Co chwila czułam ciepłe wargi na karku. Pierwotny swoimi gestami pobudzał moje pożądanie, a ja nie zostawałam bierna. Poruszałam się w rytm muzyki, wyginając się tak, aby cała moja sylwetka była w zasięgu rąk i wzroku mężczyzny. Rękami przeczesywałam włosy, językiem zlizywałam z ust pozostałości po szampanie. Po ubraniach spływała mi krew ofiar. Zamknęłam oczy, rozkoszując się niesamowitą chwilą. Odnalazłam dłońmi ręce Kola. Skierowałam je na swój brzuch i zaczęłam błądzić nimi po ciele. Pierwotny jęknął do mojego ucha, a następnie lekko je ugryzł. Było cudownie.

Nie wiem, jak długo trwał nasz uwodzicielski taniec, podczas którego wzajemnie próbowaliśmy doprowadzić się do szaleństwa. W końcu odwróciłam się do mężczyzny. Powędrowałam dłonią pod jego koszulę, natrafiając na umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Przybliżyłam się do niego, po czym przejechałam językiem po wargach pierwotnego. Miał na mnie ochotę, czułam to całą sobą.

Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. Seksowny ubiór, alkohol, taniec i już jest twój.

Kiedy postanowiłam go pocałować, Kol mi to uniemożliwił. Złapał mnie za dłonie i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość. Widziałam w jego oczach zawód. Naprawdę chciał się do mnie dobrać, ale coś go powstrzymało. Nawet taki imprezowicz potrafił się przy mnie pohamować. Gdybym miała uczucia, byłabym bardzo zirytowana obecną sytuacją.

-Co jest z wami ? - warknęłam.

Zgarnęłam z lady pierwszą lepszą butelkę. Wzięłam duży łyk i usiadłam na wysokim krześle. Kol oparł się o bar. Próbował posłać mi przepraszający uśmiech, ale zignorowałam jego starania. Udawanie obrażonej nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. Myślenie w stanie głębokiego upojenia jest prawie niemożliwe.

-Przecież wiesz, że mi się podobasz, ślicznotko. - Nie miałam pewności, czy w ogóle zna moje imię. Od samego początku nazywał mnie pieszczotliwie, zaczynając od "słoneczka", na "kocicy" skończywszy. - Po prostu nie chcę spędzić kolejnego wieku w trumnie. Klaus bez namysłu wbiłby mi sztylet w serce, gdyby się dowiedział, że zdobyłem to, co przez długi czas było dla niego zakazane.

Odrzuciłam alkohol na podłogę. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła został zagłuszony przez muzykę. Odwróciłam się do pierwotnego. Złapałam go za skrawek koszuli i przysunęłam do siebie. Pochylił się nade mną. Poczułam woń szampana i miętowych gum do żucia. Uśmiechnęłam się zalotnie, przybliżając do jego ust.

-Nie martw się, Kol. Zadbam o to, aby twój braciszek niczego się nie dowiedział. To, co tu robiliśmy, pozostanie naszą słodką tajemnicą.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę wydawał się przekonany. Ujął dłońmi moją twarz. Czekałam na decydujący krok, który nie nastąpił.

-Wybacz, skarbie, ale i tak już mam u niego przechlapane.

Zamiast przyjemnego dotyku jego warg poczułam ból w okolicach szyi. Po tym, jak złamał mi kark, od razu osunęłam się nieprzytomna w jego ramiona.

* * *

_Rebekah_

Wysiadłam z taksówki. Przede mną rozciągała się ogromna rezydencja. Prychnęłam na ten widok. Mój brat gustował w przepychu i luksusie. Nawet nie chciałam wiedzieć, jak wiele pokoi ma nasz nowy dom. Poprawiłam torebkę, która zsunęła mi się z ramienia, po czym weszłam do posiadłości. Powitał mnie zapach farby zmieszany z aromatem świeżej kawy i męskich perfum. Usłyszałam rozmowę w okolicach kuchni, ale większą uwagę zwróciłam na dźwięk bijącego serca. Na górze najwyraźniej znajdował się śmiertelnik, co mnie ogromnie zdziwiło.

Skierowałam się do salonu. Na kanapie leżał dobrze mi znany hybryda, uśmiechający się do mnie przyjaźnie. Jakaś kobieta przyjrzała mi się znad kubka. Elijah przerwał ich wymianę zdań i od razu do mnie podszedł. Rzuciłam torbę na fotel, po czym przytuliłam się do brata.

-Patrzcie, kogo tu przygnało, nasza droga Rebekah - zakpił Nik. - Co się stało, że nagle zmieniłaś zdanie, przerwałaś zapewne pełne namiętności wakacje z barmanem i przyjechałaś do swojej kochanej rodziny ?

Z cichym westchnieniem usiadłam obok niego. Wyrwałam mu z dłoni szklankę z bursztynowym płynem i od razu wypiłam całą jej zawartość.

-Elijah się stał - odpowiedziałam. - Tak długo namawiał mnie do przyjazdu, że w końcu się zgodziłam. Zaczynam żałować, bo już doprowadzasz mnie do szału, ale widzę, że wiele mnie ominęło. Kogo trzymacie na piętrze ? Jakieś tortury, a ja nic o tym nie wiem ? - Spojrzałam na przyglądającą mi się kobietę. - A ty, do diabła, kim jesteś ?

Nik roześmiał się, nalewając mi kolejną dawkę alkoholu. Naprawdę nie wiem, co go rozbawiło, ale jego humor zawsze był specyficzny.

-To jest Sophie Deveraux - czarownica, która pomoże mi obalić rządy Marcela - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Na górze jest panna Pierce w swej ludzkiej postaci. Elijah przygarnął ją pod swoje skrzydła, a mi nie pozwala nawet na nią spojrzeć. Dodatkowo w mieście jest Caroline Forbes, która wyłączyła uczucia i obecnie również z nami mieszka. Nie zapominajmy o naszym wspaniałym braciszku.

-Kol jest w Nowym Orleanie ? - spytałam z zainteresowaniem. - Muszę przyznać, że na nudę tutaj narzekać się nie da. - Założyłam nogę na nogę, siadając wygodniej. - Proszę, kontynuujcie rozmowę, chyba nie macie nic do ukrycia, prawda ?

Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. Nikowi najwidoczniej udzielił się mój entuzjazm, bo skinął głową czarownicy, aby zaczęła mówić. Elijah zajął miejsce przy kominku. Zauważyłam, że zamiast garnituru miał na sobie jedynie eleganckie spodnie i białą koszulę. Czyżby mój braciszek powoli zmieniał swój styl na nieco luźniejszy ?

-Tak jak już wspominałam, zanim mi przerwano - zaczęła Sophie - musimy podjąć odpowiednie kroki w sprawie Marcela. Czarownice nie mogą używać swoich umiejętności. Mało tego, podwładni Marcela ciągle nas sprawdzają i kontrolują. Nie możemy spokojnie wyjść na ulice. Żadna z nas nie ma zamiaru żyć w ciągłym strachu. Za parę dni Marcel wyprawia bal. Często organizuje różne imprezy dla wampirów. To odpowiedni moment do rozeznania w sytuacji.

-Ona ma rację - wtrąciłam, czym zaskoczyłam wszystkich. - Mogę wam pomóc, zajmę uwagę Marcela. Mamy dużo do nadrobienia. Tymczasem wy pogadacie z jego bandą, dowiecie się, w jaki sposób kontroluje moce czarownic. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Nik, Elijah przez telefon przekazał mi najważniejsze informacje. Jestem w tym z wami. Razem pokonamy Marcela.

Sophie kiwnęła głową, jakby zgadzała się z moimi słowami. Elijah uśmiechnął się lekko, zapewne zadowoliła go zmiana mojego nastawienia w stosunku do Klausa. Tymczasem ów mężczyzna zmierzył mnie niepewnym wzrokiem.

-Stajesz po mojej stronie ? Wybierasz brata psychopatę zamiast przystojnego byłego kochanka ?

Przełknęłam ślinę. Miałam wrażenie, że nasze relacje przypominają grę. Nikt nie trzymał się ustalonych reguł, wszystkim zależało na wygranie, ale niektórym bardziej niż innym. Rodzinna miłość była tylko złudzeniem, które od czasu do czasu mydliło mi oczy. Elijah również wierzył w siłę naszej więzi, ale Klaus i Kol już dawno znaleźli sobie ważniejsze wartości.

-Jesteśmy rodziną - odparłam z uśmiechem.

Nie tylko moi bracia potrafili świetnie grać. Nik przybliżył się do mnie, przez chwilę patrząc na mnie przenikliwie. Nabierałam pewności, że rozszyfruje moje działania. Uratował mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, gdy do salonu wszedł Kol. Na rękach trzymał nieprzytomną, umazaną krwią pannę Forbes. Szklanka wypadła z dłoni Klausa, gdy tylko zauważył nowo przybyłych gości.

-Kurwa mać, Kol !

* * *

_Klaus_

Siedziałem na skraju łóżka, przyglądając się spoczywającej na nim wampirzycy. Zgarnąłem dłonią kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Następnie przejechałem opuszkami palców po policzku kobiety. Gdy była nieprzytomna, sprawiała wrażenie niegroźnej i spokojnej. Wyglądała jak anioł. Naprawdę nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak mogła wyłączyć uczucia. Zawsze podziwiałem ją za wewnętrzną siłę, z którą pokonywała wszystkie trudności. Ukazywała tysiące uczuć na raz, jej oczy oddawały wiele emocji. Teraz była gotowa iść do łóżka z moim bratem, urządzić rzeź w barze i przystawiać się do mnie mimo nienawiści, jaką jeszcze miesiąc temu czuła do mojej osoby. Swoją drogą, ta cała zmiana bardzo mnie zainteresowała. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego po pozbyciu się człowieczeństwa przyjechała akurat do mnie. Miała cały świat, a wybrała Nowy Orlean. Mogła poznawać nieznane, zaszyć się na innym kontynencie w towarzystwie przystojnych ofiar. Tymczasem wolała żyć u mego boku. Bardzo mi to schlebiało, ale chciałem znać przyczynę.

Caroline zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Jej szok nie trwał długo. W mgnieniu oka poskładała wspomnienia i zrozumiała, co tu robi. Odwróciła wzrok w moją stronę. Twarz blondynki nie ukazywała już pełnego spokoju i opanowania. Zamiast tego uśmiechała się zalotnie. Uwodzicielsko zakręciła pasmo włosów na palcu, przysuwając się bliżej mnie. Jeżeli chciała wywołać tym moje pożądanie, to jej się niestety udało.

-Gdzie Kol ? Chyba się na nim nie zemściłeś, hm ? - spytała, kładąc mi głowę na ramieniu. - Oczywiście nie będzie mi przykro, gdy się dowiem, że trafił do trumny, ale w ten sposób zabierzesz mi idealne źródło rozrywek. Gdy zabraknie twojego brata, nie będę miała co robić. Tobie najwidoczniej nie zależy na tym, aby mnie uszczęśliwić.

Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym odsunęła się ode mnie. Powoli zsunęła się z łóżka i zaczęła zdejmować brudne od krwi ubrania. Musiałem odwrócić wzrok, bo inaczej byłbym skory do pomocy, a to nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

-Bzdury wygadujesz, kochanie. Oczywiście, że mi zależy. Kol żyje, ale i tak więcej się z nim nie zabawisz. Teraz ja jestem do twojej dyspozycji. Przebierz się, możesz skorzystać z garderoby, która znajduje się na końcu korytarza. Za godzinę masz być gotowa. Poznasz wampirzy świat moimi oczami.

Z uśmiechem opuściłem jej pokój. Zapowiadał się ciekawy dzień.

* * *

_Elijah_

Rebekah przeglądała jakieś czasopismo. Bez zainteresowania przerzucała kolejne kartki. W końcu trafiła na, jej zdaniem, ciekawy artykuł. Z uśmiechem zapoznała się z jego treścią. Wywróciłem oczami. Moja siostra momentami zachowywała się jak typowa nastolatka. Kol zresztą nie był lepszy. Właśnie kręcił się po holu, podśpiewując jakieś popowe piosenki. Nie wyjmował słuchawek z uszu nawet na chwilę. Dopiero co wrócił z nocnej eskapady do baru, a znów bawił się w najlepsze. O reprymendzie Klausa zapewne już zapomniał.

Nagle powietrzem wstrząsnął przeraźliwy, niszczący bębenki uszne krzyk. Rozpoznałem głos bez problemu. Od razu się zerwałem i wbiegłem na górę. Po drodze, której przejście zajęło mi zaledwie kilka sekund, w mojej głowie tworzyły się czarne scenariusze.

Wpadłem do pokoju. Był pusty, ale w łazience paliło się światło. Pociągnąłem za klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Próbowałem je wyważyć. Po raz pierwszy od dawna kierował mną autentyczny niepokój. Bałem się, że stało się coś niedobrego. W końcu panna Pierce znajdowała się pod moją opieką. Jeżeli coś jej się stało...

Wyrzuciłem negatywne myśli z głowy, wchodząc do środka. Katherine siedziała na podłodze oparta o wannę. Głowę miała schowaną w dłoniach. Klęknąłem przy niej.

-Katerino, nic ci nie jest ? - spytałem. - Wszystko w porządku ?

Kobieta nieśmiało podniosła wzrok. Przyjrzałem jej się dokładnie, ale nie zauważyłem żadnych ran ani łez.

-Po prostu się wystraszyłam. Dostałam te cholerstwo - warknęła. - Mam zakrwawione łóżko, a w tym domu brakuje tamponów czy choćby podpasek !

Zmarszczyłem brwi, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Nie rozumiałem żadnego z jej słów.

-Mam okres, idioto ! - krzyknęła. - No wiesz, wtedy się krwawi i ma bóle menstruacyjne. Potrzebne mi tabletki i tampony.

Ze zrezygnowaniem opadłem na dywan obok niej.

-Myślałem, że coś ci się stało. Wiesz, jak mnie przestraszyłaś ?

-Elijah, to poważna sprawa. Krwawię z okolic, których twoje oczy nigdy nie widziały.

Kobieta patrzyła na mnie całkiem poważnym wzrokiem. Moja irytacja nagle prysła, dając miejsce rozbawieniu. Ta sytuacja z niewiadomych przyczyn wydała mi się komiczna. Zaśmiałem się. Katherine po chwili przyłączyła się do mnie. Leżeliśmy na podłodze, prawie turlając się ze śmiechu. Nasz dobry humor sprowadził moją siostrę. Rebekah weszła do łazienki i przyjrzała nam się jak dwójce chorych umysłowo ludzi.

-A wam co się stało ? I dlaczego tu tak śmierdzi ?

Z trudem wstałem i powstrzymałem dalsze salwy śmiechu. Katherine również się uspokoiła, zwracając uwagę na coś innego.

-Miałam dzisiaj ciekawy sen. Myślę, że cię on zainteresuje, blondi. Może nawet wspólnymi siłami zdołamy odnaleźć Stefana - oznajmiła tajemniczym tonem.

* * *

_Klaus_

Równo godzinę po tym, jak wyszedłem z pokoju Caroline, znów przekroczyłem jego próg. Blondynka ubrała zwiewną, beżową sukienkę. Pochwaliłem jej wygląd, po czym złapałem ją za rękę. Wyszliśmy z domu. Następnie w wampirzym tempie przemierzyliśmy całe miasto. Zewsząd atakowały nas interesujące zapachy. Moja towarzyszka nalegała, aby poszukać obiadu, ale ja miałem inne plany. Po paru minutach znaleźliśmy się za Nowym Orleanem. Wybrałem odpowiednie wzgórze. Z góry mieliśmy piękny widok na okolicę.

-Romantyzm na mnie nie działa, Klaus - uświadomiła mi wampirzyca. - Musisz się bardziej postarać.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnąłem się. Jej zachowanie wciąż mnie rozbawiało, chociaż w inny sposób niż przed wyłączeniem uczuć.

-Nie mam zamiaru częstować cię winem i opowiadać historii. Dzisiaj pokonujemy wszelkie bariery, Caroline. Gotowa ?

Kiwnęła głową. Spojrzałem w dół, po czym pociągnąłem ją za rękę. Zrobiliśmy krok w stronę przepaści. Grunt wyślizgnął nam się spod nóg. Zamiast tego grawitacja pchała nas w głębię urwiska. Spadaliśmy z zawrotną prędkością, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiliśmy. Kobieta wydawała wesołe odgłosy, które echem odbijały się od wzgórz. Włosy odsłoniły całą twarz wampirzycy. Przez tą chwilę, kiedy dała się ponieść siłom natury, sprawiała wrażenie usatysfakcjonowanej młodej dziewczyny. Udało mi się nawet na ten czas zapomnieć, że była pozbawiona człowieczeństwa. Wiatr owiewał jej policzki, na których powoli pojawiał się uroczy róż. Nawet w takich okolicznościach wyglądała pięknie.

Wylądowaliśmy na łące. Nie mogąc wytrzymać siły uderzenia, nogi się pod nami ugięły i po chwili leżeliśmy obok siebie, wpatrując się w bezchmurne niebo. Wciąż trzymaliśmy się za ręce, nasze usta układały się w promienne uśmiechy.

-Nigdy nie skakałam ze spadochronem, ale myślę, że to było lepsze - powiedziała nagle Caroline. - Domyślam się, że to dopiero początek. Co pan ma jeszcze w zanadrzu, panie Mikaelson ?

Pochyliłem się nad nią tak, że nasze twarze prawie się ze sobą stykały. Słodka woń perfum kobiety dotarła do moich nozdrzy. Tym razem to ja posłałem jej zalotne spojrzenie. Korciło mnie, by ją pocałować, ale postanowiłem, że nie dam jej tej satysfakcji. Jeszcze nie.

-Zobaczysz, skarbie. To był tylko przedsmak tego, co nas dzisiaj czeka. Udowodnię ci, że nie jestem gorszy do Kola. Ba, jestem nawet lepszy.

* * *

Rozdział proszę traktować z przymrużeniem oka, gdyż pisany był przy braku pełni weny. Oczywiście sytuacja jest lepsza niż jeszcze tydzień temu, ale to jeszcze nie to, co pozwala napisać coś naprawdę dobrego. Trochę głupoty, trochę śmiechu, trochę zazdrości Klausa. Mimo wszystko może komuś się spodobało. Pozdrawiam i zachęcam do zastawiania śladu po sobie ;)


End file.
